


Homecoming [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: A Farm in Iowa series [Podfic] [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Homecoming (A Farm in Iowa ficlet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636858) by [sheafrotherdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheafrotherdon/pseuds/sheafrotherdon). 



Length: 00:05:29

File size: 5.02 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Homecomingwithcover.mp3)


End file.
